Mellenium Shinma
by Ice's-Mist
Summary: (mix of vampire miyu and yu-gi-oh) Miyu is a gardian. she can trust no one. not even yugi who enjoys her company. And strange duel monster like shinmas keep popping up around the city and they have a taste for human flesh and blood.
1. Meeting

Ok this is a mix of yu-gi-oh and Vampire Miyu. So anyways on with the fanfic!! `~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Miyu~ *held out her hand as a flame appeared* return to the darkness shinma! *tosses the flame at the lion looking shinma and watches it burn in to a pile of ashes*  
  
Larva~ that shinma wasn't like any of the others we have fought, miyu.  
  
Miyu~ it didn't bleed and it smelt like a human and it was difficult for me to ditect.  
  
Larva~ *nodds* miyu it would be best if we went back to the cemetery now.  
  
Miyu~ you go I still need to catch my dinner. *looks over at where larva once was and watches him vanish* ~~~~~ yugi~ *walks down the street holding tightly onto his mellenium item* no yami I don't think that would work. . I know its late but its not my fault it took so long to get out of that game shop.  
  
The road yugi walks on suddenly splits down the middle and a Wicked Worm Beast (duel monster for those who haven't heard of it) emerges from the crack as yugi's mellenium item shines brightly.  
  
Yami~ it seems someone wants to duel *takes out one of kaiba corps new dueling disks* ok lets duel.  
  
Miyu~ *sits on the top of a roofof a house* so now shinma's are taking the forms of a little card game.  
  
Yami~ so you're the one who wants to duel me?!  
  
Miyu~ far from it.  
  
The Worm Beast ran forward and one of the worms that were wiggling out from the flesh on its back struck out. The Worms head struck through yami and then turned its head around to drink the blood that gushed out of the largs hole that went through him. The blood dripped down his side and spilt out on to the dark, cold road. The Wicked Worm Beast smiled in pure pleasure as the blood from, yami strengthened it.  
  
Miyu~ *bites her finger and moves it swiftly infront of her and the blood takes shape to form a bow**miyu then holds out her hand as a flame then forms an arrow and she set the arrow on the bow* shinma you will no longer trouble anyone anymore. Shinma return to the dark! *let go of the arrow and it struck through the worm that was drinking up yami's blood then it shot into the Wicked Worm Beast*  
  
The worm beast howled in pain and fell to the ground and its red eyes buldged out and glared at miyu who stood a few feet from yami. Miyu~ I'm sorry you had to be the victim of this. *she leaned in close to yami and her fangs barely touched his neck*  
  
Yami~ *could feel something hard and cold against his neck and he shivered and opened his eyes and stared at Miyu from the corner of his eye* miss.what are you doing?  
  
Miyu~ I thought you were dead.  
  
Yami~ *sits up* you need to get me to a hospital or something this isn't really exactly my body, its weak.  
  
Miyu~ then you're a shinma?  
  
Yami~ shin-ma?  
  
Miyu~ *gasped and leaned forward and leaned against yami*  
  
Yami~ *blushed slightly a bit confused and then he looked down and saw the worm that had gone through him it was now eating its way through miyu*  
  
Miyu~ you have to throw it into the flames of the rest of it.  
  
Yami~ you mean.with the Worm beast?  
  
Miyu~ *groans* if that's what you call that thing.  
  
Yami reached out a hand to dispose of the Worm when it was suddenly cut in half by a hand at tremendous speed. Yami looked up at the creature it was a man who wore a mask and was clad in a large black robe. Yami's vision suddenly blurred and everything around him seemed to grow dark then vanish. ~~~~~ Miyu awoke and looked around her she was in a room, her room. And her bed felt warm and soft but she felt cold and weak she hadn't had any blood for a while now and most of her blood had been drained out of her by that shinma the night before.  
  
Larva~ miyu are you alright?  
  
Miyu~ where is that boy?  
  
Larva~ what boy? There was only you last night.  
  
Miyu~ please larva did u see that boy or not? And is he here or not larva?  
  
{\\\\\\\\\\^//////////} Ok this is the end of this chapter its semi short please review for it I want to see if I should continue it or not or if I need to make any little aditions. 


	2. Drifting Away

Okay this is the second chap hope you like it ~~~~~*~~~~  
  
Larva~ what do u care about this boy?  
  
Miyu~ please larva answer me was a boy with me when you found me?  
  
Larva~ a boy holds a necklace that has a charm that looks like a pyramid. I believe a shinma lives inside of it for he seemed concerned about the body in which he lived in.  
  
Miyu~ where is he?  
  
Larva looked over to a corner of the room to where some blankets lay. Miyu slowly stood up and almost fell over but larva was too quick to allow that to happen. Miyu slowly moved away from Larva and over to the boy.  
  
Yugi opened his eyes slowly and looked at his hand which was a dark reddish brown. He moved his hand so the layer of dry blood crakes and some bits of the dry blood fall on to the blankets wrapped around him. He heard voices but they sounded distant and faint. Then he saw a figure of a girl above him but his vision was to blurred to make out what she looked like.  
  
Miyu~ Are you alright?  
  
Yugi~ what.kind of hospital is this. *his hand moves swiftly to his chest* where is it?!  
  
Miyu~ where is what?  
  
Yugi~ my millennium item! It's missing! The spirit will be so angry now!  
  
Miyu~ you should be thankful you are free of the shinma. (Thinks to self 'he looks different then he did last night perhaps it's because the item holding the shinma is gone')  
  
Yugi~ he isn't a shinma!! He's my friend and he was the pharaoh of Egypt a long time ago!  
  
Miyu~ you should try not to worry so much it'll make your wound reopen.  
  
Yugi~ well nothing has happened yet! *gasps* ok maybe now it has.  
  
Miyu~ Larva could you get something for him to eat?  
  
Larva~ and something for you?  
  
Miyu~ *looks at yugi* I think I'll be fine.  
  
Larva~ *nods and vanishes*  
  
Yugi~ so who are you and why does that guy wear a mask?  
  
Miyu~ I'm Miyu and he is Larva my.slave and friend.  
  
Yugi~ well I'm yugi and you haven't answered me why he wears the mask yet.  
  
Miyu~ I don't think that's any of your business.  
  
Yugi~ *holds on to the blankets tightly* m-miyu *rocks back and forth slightly* it seems like everything is spinning..*groans* I feel sick.  
  
Miyu stood up and turned her back on him. The smell of his blood and the warmth of him. Even if he had lost a great deal of blood his body still gave off warmth.  
  
Miyu~ yugi you have to try to put pressure on your wound so the bleeding will stop.  
  
Yugi~ no I cant everything's spinning  
  
Miyu put a hand to her forehead trying to block out the thoughts. (Thinking)'if he thinks he's spinning now wait till I sink my fangs in to him.' The vision of the blood entering her as her fangs pierced through the soft skin of his neck rushed into her mind and she quickly shook her head to try and get it out.  
  
Yugi~ Miyu are u alright?  
  
Miyu could hear the panic in his voice. But what was he scared of.the way she, miyu was acting or the spinning? Miyu turned to look at him and then sat down next to him.  
  
Miyu~ if you close your eyes, yugi it won't feel like your spinning so much.  
  
Yugi nods and closes his eyes and his harsh breathing slows a bit as miyu's fingertip barely touches Yugi's neck. Miyu leaned in close to him and kissed his neck then her fangs pierced yugi's neck as he tried to pull away from her. Miyu pressed her fangs deeper in to yugi's neck. Then it was as if she could feel something break inside of yugi. Miyu only questioned it for a second then a rush of blood came into her mouth and then she pulled away. Miyu stared at yugi's face which looked ghostly pale and his breathing was harsh and labored. Miyu looked down at the bite mark on his neck that blood continued to flow out of. Miyu's face turned pale as she realized just what she had done. And cutting through one of his veins was not what she had intended on doing.  
  
Miyu~ *stands up and picks up yugi as she turns to see Larva* Larva we need to get him to a hospital. Larva~ you never use to care so much about humans.no wait I'm wrong when you did u were almost killed and your three friends-  
  
Miyu~ I know they were also killed! But this time I won't let my guard down!  
  
Larva~ *stares at yugi* he should have more blood then that.  
  
Miyu~ *looks larva over* u didn't bring back any food for yugi. You knew I would do this! Didn't you?!  
  
Larva~ you assume much, miyu. I was trying to help you.  
  
Miyu~ if I wanted your help I would have asked for it.  
  
Larva~ very well, miyu.  
  
Miyu~*nods and her school uniform appears on her* I'll take him to a hospital and try to contact his family and try to make him understand about this incident.  
  
Larva~ miyu if he tell anyone you know what we have to do? You must then take his life.  
  
Miyu~ I have no problem taking a life but I try to give life when I can and this one had such pure blood he had his whole life yet to live.  
  
~~~~~Later~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Miyu sat with her hands folded on her lap and stared at yugi's face and she had watched the color slowly return to him. (Thinking) 'So he has a weak heart, it pumps out his blood to slowly. Could it be that the shinma did it to him. No the doctors said he was born with it.' Miyu jumped when she saw yugi's eyes open. Now how was she going to explain this to him?  
  
Yugi~ *smiles* hi miyu. *looks over to the door as someone bangs on it over and over* has that person been out there long?  
  
Miyu~ yes and after a few more moments with just me and you I'll let them come in but first I need to ask you what do you remember from last night and earlier today?  
  
Yugi~ hmm last night the road behind me broke and a duel monster came out but then the spirit in my millennium item took over from there and then after that little jump in time I woke up with you over me. *notices the look on miyu's face* oh no I didn't mean like that I just mean that you were.well I don't know what you were doing exactly but-  
  
Miyu~ I was checking up on you?  
  
Yugi~ yes and then I felt dizzy then I woke up here.  
  
Miyu nodds as the door to the room bursts open.  
  
  
  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~} Hope you liked the second chapter. And I would really like it if you review my fanfic thanks. 


	3. A changefor the worst?

Ok well now that I have overcome my reading block I now have lots of homework to do *sigh* but I'll try to work on this more. So here's the 3rd chap!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Joey ran in to the room then looked over at yugi.  
  
Joey~ yug!  
  
Yugi~ oh hey there Joey!  
  
Joey~ hey I'm glad your ok. And now that you're ok want to duel  
  
Yugi~ *sweat drop* uh..sure, Joey.  
  
Miyu~ wouldn't it be wise if he rested for now?  
  
Joey looked over at miyu not noticing her until she had spoke.  
  
Joey~ and who are u?  
  
Yugi~ that's miyu she brought me here and I'm real thankful for it. *smiles at miyu*  
  
Miyu~ *stared at Yugi in disbelief* *thinking* he really doesn't remember does he?  
  
Joey~ hmm ok yugi if u say she's ok then that's fine for me.hey anyone hungry lets go out for lunch!  
  
Yugi~ *trying to change the subject* how's serenity doing and..where's Tristen?  
  
Joey~ he was suppose to be in here with me.TRISTEN!!!  
  
Tristen~ *wlks in with a big fat happy face* hi joey. How ya doing yugi?  
  
Joey~ where were u?  
  
Tristen~ kiss- checking CHECKING on your sister!  
  
Joey~ what!!???  
  
Tristen took off running with Joey running after him yelling and stepping on the back of Tristen's shoes  
  
Miyu~ well I should get going now.  
  
Yugi~ please stay I mean joey and tristans gone so.  
  
Miyu looked back at him and into his large childlike eyes.  
  
Miyu~ I really need to go. If I find the thing you're looking for...your millennium-  
  
Yugi~ item? Ok but wont u come with me and Joey to lunch and if Joey doesn't kill tristen he'll come to.  
  
Miyu shook her head then began to walk out of the room when yugi's grandpa walked in. at first miyu looked down at him a bit surprised then she felt her face grow red and hot when he threw his arms around her and hugged her.  
  
Grandpa~ thank u for bringing my grandson into here! If it weren't for u he would have probably died!  
  
Miyu looked away and tried to ignore the tears that were falling out of his eyes and onto her shirt.  
  
Miyu~ I think he would have lived even without my help.  
  
Yugi~ miyu, please come with me and Joey to lunch.  
  
Grandpa~ by the time u leave it will be around dinner yugi.  
  
Yugi~ alright then Miyu do u want to come to dinner?  
  
Miyu edged away from his Grandpa a bit once he released her. Now she couldn't turn his offer down not with his Grandpa here.  
  
Miyu~ *nods* very well I'll come with you to dinner.  
  
Miyu left the hospital and came back at 6:00 to get picked up by Joey and go with him and yugi to dinner (tristen wasn't coming gee.wonder why). Miyu also was going to drop off the Millennium item that belonged to Yugi. Miyu began going over different things that might happen when she gave the item to him and she decided better do it latter in the night that way less people wouldn't be around in case the shinma came out of the item.  
  
Once they got to the restaurant Miyu sat at the table with a black bag next to her with the millennium item in it and a milkshake she ordered in front of her (I want a shake right now actually.). It was soon half melted and she hadn't even had a little of it. Miyu couldn't stand the way Joey was staring at her.  
  
Miyu~ if you want to say something please say it because I cant stand you just staring at me.  
  
Joey~ just wondering what I should do about the fact that u have yugi's millennium item.  
  
Miyu~ *looked at him a bit shocked* what makes u think I have it?  
  
Joey~ open the bag.  
  
Miyu~ what if I don't want to?  
  
Joey~ I know it's in there!  
  
Miyu~ I dot think u trust me.  
  
Joey~ *stands up and hits the table with his fist and miyu's milkshake falls over* I didn't trust u when I saw u in the hospital!  
  
Yugi~ *whispers* Joey stop it people are staring.  
  
Miyu~ *stands up the front of her shirt a bit wet from the shake* I'm going to have to excuse myself *bows politely*  
  
Miyu walks out of the door and Joey stands up and runs after her throwing some money/yen on the table. Yugi stands up and runs after them. Joey ran up and turned miyu towards him. miyu stared at him shrinking back a little at his hard grip on her shoulders.  
  
Joey~ u give him his item! Now!  
  
Miyu looked off and pushed joey away as blood flew out of the bushes by the side of the road.  
  
Yugi~ what is going on?!  
  
Miyu~ *holds out her hand and shoots a flame at the bushes and watches it burn and the wicked worm beast emerges out of the bushes and trees* so we meet again?  
  
Yugi~ this is.THIS HAS HAPPENED BEFORE!  
  
Miyu~ *turns to yugi* yes it has *opens up her bag and takes out the millennium puzzle and throws it to yugi* we need to work together I don't know about these monsters but I think u may.  
  
Yugi~ *smiles at miyu* thanks a lot, miyu. *looks away from miyu* JOEY!!!  
  
Miyu turned to see a worm through Joey it wriggled through his back then slid away from him and began to drink up his blood.  
  
Yugi~ JOEY!! *millennium item glows and the eye of Osiris appears on his forehead*  
  
Miyu~ so answer me are you a shinma?!  
  
Yami~ no I'm not and I think I have figured out what you classify as a shinma. An evil demon-like god. It posses people and feeds off there weaknesses.  
  
Miyu~ *smirks* you have figured it out well.  
  
Yami~ now then we have to help Joey.  
  
Miyu~ behind you! *throws a flame at the worm beast behind yami*  
  
Yami~ *smiles* thanks but I don't know how I can help.  
  
Miyu~ use your cards I'm sure you have a card that can beat this thing.  
  
Yami stares at his cards to frustrated to think he could hear Joey cry out in pain and miyu's flames hitting the worm beasts but he couldn't focus.  
  
Miyu~ come on choose a card! I don't know how much longer joey can last.  
  
Yami looked up from the cards to see Joey's head in miyu's lap and her hand out a flame already prepared for the next shinma. Yami stared at the blood on her clothes it was hard to tell if it was hers or joeys.  
  
Yami~ ok this card then! Dark magician! *yami looked to his right as the Dark magician appeared and held out his staff* *yami stared at the magician so happy that he could help out Joey he could feel his eyes burn* Dark magician go!!  
  
The work beasts stood no chance against the magician they were gone in a matter of seconds. Yami watched the magician vanish once the worm beasts were all gone and ran over to Joey.  
  
Yami~ how is he!?  
  
Miyu~.  
  
Yami~ answer me!  
  
Miyu~ he wont live.  
  
Yami~ yugi doesn't remember what you did to him but I know what you did.  
  
Miyu~ no you don't you were separated from him you have no way of knowing.  
  
Yami~ you're a vampire! Give Joey immortality!  
  
Miyu~ I rather let him die.  
  
Yami~ he trusted you as a friend.  
  
Miyu~ yugi was his friend I never was or could be.  
  
Yami~ please miyu!  
  
Miyu looked at yami but instead it was yugi who she was looking at.  
  
Yugi~ please miyu!? I'll help you kill the shinma if you do this for me!!  
  
Miyu~ so u will only help me if I do this for you?  
  
Yugi~ yes!  
  
Miyu looked at joey. Turn him immortal? Should she? She shouldn't.but she had to.  
  
~~****~~~~~~~~~~  
  
and so ends the 3rd chap. How do u like it? Please review. Oh and do you think I'm going a bit to Vampire-ish? The fic will take a turn for more yu- gi-oh ish however but with miyu (and soon to be joey) am I going to vampire- ish?? 


	4. Start anew

Miyu sat in her red world, with trees that seemed burnt and alive. She looked over at Joey as he experimented with his new powers. Miyu felt exhausted from battling a few of the card game shinma, which now Larva and Miyu called breeds. Because their origin was unknown as were their breed.  
  
Joey~ so when do I get to help you and Larva kill breeds, Miyu?  
  
Miyu looked over at Joey; her gaze was as cold as ice, as was her feelings towards Joey. "Joey, you will never help me destroy the breeds or shinma. It is my job, my destiny."  
  
Joey~ Yeah, yeah I've heard that before from you, vampire. But what do you expect me to do not use my powers at all?  
  
Larva appeared next to Joey, silently. "You have no right to speak to Miyu like that."  
  
Joey~ *looks from Larva to Miyu* and are you going to do something about it, ether of you. *looks back at larva* I'm not going to become a slave like you are to this vampire.  
  
Miyu~ Larva is my friend not a slave!  
  
Joey~ or..so you say, Miyu.  
  
Miyu stared at Joey. It was amazing to see how much Joey had changed just because he was changed into a vampire. He had become.worst then what Miyu had thought possible. A flash of the boy, Yugi went through her mind and the sight of that spirit.Yami. The world around Miyu came back to her eyes suddenly and the pictures of Yami and Yugi slipped from her, like everything else in her life. Miyu clenched her hand into a fist and closed her eyes. "Get away from me Joey, leave now."  
  
Joey smirked as he vanished, as is a breeze had suddenly blown him away. Miyu sighed and a blood tear rolled down the side of her face and dripped off her chin, landing on her kimono, leaving behind a small red, blood stain. Larva walked up behind Miyu and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, shielding her from the world and causing Miyu's mind to fade in to a calm nothing, no thoughts no destiny..no anything.  
  
Larva~ Miyu, you chose to do this to that boy. I'm afraid you have no choice but to help him.  
  
Miyu~ but...Larva.I only did it because of that boy, Yugi. His eyes were..  
  
Larva~ they were like yours, full of sorrow and agony.  
  
Miyu~ his mother and father are dead he only has his Grandpa, who is dieing. He will soon have nothing then he will become an easy target for a shinma. *sighs* I should go find some information on this game.this Duel Monsters.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later  
Yugi walked down the road, in his school uniform, trying to ignore the stares he was getting from people. He had worn his school uniform on a no school day. Yugi looked down and his face turned a ruby red. He felt shadow block him from the sun and he looked up at Miyu.  
  
Yugi~ oh Miyu! It's good to see you!  
  
Miyu said nothing and watched as the Millennium Puzzle began to glow and Yugi was now Yami.  
  
Yami~ is there something you need or require?  
  
Miyu~ your from ancient Egypt aren't you?  
  
Yami~ Where is Joey?  
  
Miyu~ I believe I asked a question first and you had promised you would help me if I turned Joey immortal.  
  
Yami~ I didn't promise that but Yugi did. Now answer me where is Joey?!  
  
Miyu smiles. "If you want to find him, Yami then you will have to come with me."  
  
Yami looked Miyu over. "Very well, Miyu."  
  
Miyu turned and as Yami said he would, followed. Miyu led Yami to a building and Yami looked up. His face paled a little.  
  
Yami~ Miyu where the hell are we!?  
  
Miyu~ this building. I shielded it so no shinma, breeds, or other people such as you can come.  
  
Miyu walked in to the building and Yami followed. Once inside of the building Yami realized instantly that it was a museum full of artifacts from Egypt.  
  
Yami~ I'v already been here Miyu, now where's Joey?  
  
Miyu~ Yes you saw these artifacts before but not like this.  
  
Miyu walked over to a large tablet with the Egyptian god cards on it and the pharaoh. Yami's eyes opened wide as he saw the tablet. The carvings moved slightly and they growled and roared, painfully.  
  
Miyu~ my barrier made it possible for you to see this. These God cards were some of the strongest breeds. Apparently you the pharaoh, used powers of shinma to damn then to stone tablets, to close them away, inside for all eternity. So they wouldn't destroy anyone or anything else. There power was to strong.  
  
Yami~ Yes, this is all very interesting but where's joy!?  
  
Miyu~ to tell you the truth I don't know where Joey is I merely used him as an excuse to get you to come.  
  
Yami turned to look at Miyu and for some reason he wasn't upset. Yami stared at her, there was something about her...had he seen her before? Only it was in Egypt.was the situation different? All those years ago.maybe she had helped him seal away the monsters.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Yipppeee I finnalllyyy did another chapter. I hate 8th grade. Lots and lots of homework. Well I hope you enjoyed this new chapter and please review im starting to think about not doing this anymore (im not getting any more reviews so that tells me no ones reading), but if I do stop doing this fic I'll tell you on my lookup or something. 


	5. Another place, another time

*big happy smile* well Thanks to one review I got I quickly-  
  
Random People~ YEAH RIGHT!!!!!  
  
*blink blink* uh.well I had a report to do.  
  
Random ppl~ OH!  
  
..okay well anyway thanks to the review I did another chapter *coughcatcough*. Okay so on with the FANFIC!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+  
  
Yami turned away from Miyu. He felt uneasy having her so close to him. And indeed, she was close to him. Her bangs brushed up on his neck and cheek. Her fangs were buried in the warm salty skin of his neck. Yami could feel his cheeks warming up slightly while the rest of him went cold. His soul room, the millennium puzzle glowed. Yami pulled himself away from Miyu and reached out to the wall with his hand. His breathing came in gasps and Miyu looked away from him.  
  
Miyu~ You really are part of that boy.  
  
Yami~ 'Ya think!? I have now proved my point. or more so, you have proved my point. Now please, where is Joey?  
  
Miyu let out a small sigh as she looked down at the item in her hand..the millennium puzzle. Yami moved his hand over his neck and down the front of his neck to his chest then stomach and he stood up with out the help of the wall. Miyu was starting to annoy him now. Then he relised he was in control of Yugi yet.she had the puzzle.  
  
Miyu~ you don't need your puzzle, pharaoh.  
  
Yami~ Explain.  
  
Miyu didn't answer and turned and began to walk away and out of the room. Yami ran after her then grabbed on to the collar of her shirt. Miyu looked at him, to surprised for words. This.Yami had lost all of his calm movements and his eyes were filled with anger.  
  
Yami opened his mouth to speak when his voice seemed to die in his throat. He looked around the room. This was no longer the museum. No it was a room in a palace. Yami looked down at himself. The school uniform that Yugi had put on this morning was gone. He now had no shirt on and.cloth, something wrapped around his waist. almost like a skirt. ((can't remember what it's called at the moment ^^''''''))  
  
Yami stared at Miyu and his eyes couldn't help but wonder over her. A white shirt with a V shaped neck was on her loosely. The bottom of the V ended at about the middle of her stomach and she wore a tight white shirt that started at the collar bone under the other shirt. Miyu also had just about the same kind of skirt as she had when she had her kimono on. Miyu's hands went to Yami's wrists as she pulled his hands off of her.  
  
Miyu smiles as she continues to walk through the room and then opens the door to the outside. It's a huge door made of stone.  
  
Miyu~ Welcome back to Egypt.  
  
Yami~ are..we.?  
  
Miyu~ were back to the time you ruled, yes.  
  
Yami's head was spinning. Back.in time? It's impossible isn't it? Suddenly a thought came to yami's head as he stepped out in to the heat of the morning.  
  
Yami~ yugi! What about Yugi!?  
  
Miyu~ he's alive and at your palace.  
  
Yami~ isn't that ruining time? He's not suppose to be there, this isn't his time-  
  
Miyu~ I'm aware of that, Pharaoh.  
  
Yami~ STOP IT WITH THE PHAROAH DAMN IT!  
  
Miyu~ You see, if I call you anything but 'pharaoh' and 'yami' I'll die.  
  
Yami nodded. Of course if someone is disrespectful to royalty anywhere they are put to death.  
  
Miyu~ Your Joey, Im afraid is also here and Yugi may be killed soon if you don't find him soon.  
  
Yami shook a little. Which one? Yugi..so young so helpless and Joey.he was a good friend. Which should he try to find, get to, first? Yami shaded his eyes as he heard a sound on the wind. Miyu opened her hand and a flame appeared.  
  
Miyu~ That Breed has Yugi.  
  
Yami~ Yugi!?  
  
Yami tried to see what was flying in the sky then finally he saw. It was Harpies pet dragon.  
  
Yami~ how do we get him?  
  
Miyu watched the dragon. It landed on the building site of a pyramid. The slaves working on it ran and so did the Egyptians ruling over them. The Harpy dragon placed its foot on the back of Yugi's neck and upper back. Yugi screamed out in pain. Yami didn't even pause to think about what he was going to do when he took off running towards Yugi. His arms move wildly as he ran towards Yugi.  
  
Yami fell and hit the ground hard and breath didn't come easy. He had to push the stone that the dragon threw at him off of his chest. Yami rolled on to his stomach as he coughed up blood on the ground. Yugi's screams for help echoed in his ears.  
  
The dragon reached down and tore open Yugi's shoulder with its sharp beak and ate the flesh. Miyu slowly made her way over, knowing that someone else was already taking care of this breed.  
  
The Dragon Jumped off of yugi as fire sprung up around it. A hooded, black figure slowly made its way forward. Golden bangs trimmed the hood of the jacket. The figure looked down at Yami and then at yugi.  
  
The figure held out its hand and the dragon burst into flames and slowly vanished and only a pile of ash remained where it once was. Yami crawled over to yugi and sat him up as Miyu looked over at The figure.  
  
Miyu~ I think an explanation.is in order.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
You like it? Well if you do or don't review! Okay im sorry if that chap was a bit gory but.I LOVE IT!!!! Muwahahahahaa!!!!! REVIEWS PLEASE! Even if you already have reviewed in the past keep reviewing. 


	6. Setting: Another ceiling

*sigh* summer vacation is good. Going places, traveling is bad. ON WITH THE NEXT CHAP!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Under the sun of the early morning slaves already bent over their tools as the sweat dripped off there back and barely touched the ground before it evaporated. As some would say "it was hotter then hell". The construction site was to make a pyramid. One of the tallest pyramids that had ever been built for the dead Pharaoh, Yami's father. The Pyramid was a few miles from the palace, where Miyu, Yami, Yugi and the unknown one were.  
  
Yami stood at the window, the sun shined in through the window and the curtains played in the breeze as Yami sighed. Yugi would live, he knew he would. So far Larva hadn't turned up and he was grateful to Osiris for that. His hand moved over the bruise on his chest and right side. Bandages were wrapped around his stomach tightly. The bandages on Yugi, however were plenty tighter then Yami's.  
  
Yugi would have bled to death if it weren't for Miyu. She had burned the wound shut. There would be a huge scar on Yugi's shoulder and upper back for his whole life and Yami hated himself for letting it happen.  
  
"I should have done something. So weak.Couldn't I have done something!?" Yami snapped at Miyu who sat on a marble bench writing things the pharaoh was suppose to do but couldn't after a millennia in a millennium item.  
  
Miyu looked up from a piece of papyrus, over at the hooded black figure, who had killed the Harpies dragon. "I don't believe you have thanked Marik quite yet."  
  
Yami glared at Marik, the hooded figure. "I refuse to thank HIM. After all I have been through, all the trouble he's called me I refuse! *Yami smirked* besides, last time I checked the pharaoh thanked no one."  
  
Miyu looked over at Yami, amazed at his words.  
  
Marik tilted his head back far enough for the hood to fall back on to his shoulders and his hair flowed out and formed a perfect frame around his pale, Egyptian face. "Yes, I do believe you owe me, weak one, pharaoh."  
  
Yami turned to stare at Marik, at his clothes. Yes he hadn't had a chance to change into something yet that suited the warm, scotching weather. The night had been tiresome, helping, making sure Yugi would live.  
  
"Marik, I will not thank you because of all the things you've done to me and my friends, and many other people. Now I see that we are even." Yami's voice was smooth and level, almost showing no emotions. Marik's face twisted in anger. "You are weak, Yami!" With that Marik left the room and went into Yugi's, the room next door to Yami's.  
  
Yami shook his head. He hated Marik, almost as much as he hated Larva. And Miyu.Yami looked over at Miyu. He didn't know what he thought of her. Gold plates held her hair away from her face, though some strands fell over her eyebrows from under the plates or flowed over the tops of the plates. The thought about royalty staying with royalty entered his head and he quickly shook it out of his head. In some Egyptian families the males had to wed their sisters because the women were the ones that held most of the royal, Egyptian blood. When yami entered his palace he found he had a brother, a twin, not identical however. MALE. Yami let out a sigh and he lay down on his bed.  
  
"Miyu, aren't you tired? And don't you need a coffin or something? The suns up." Yami smiled, playfully while Miyu only returned the remark with a glare.  
  
"No, Yami I don't need one."  
  
"Really? I though all vampire slept in them." Yami was toying with Miyu as he rolled over on to his side so he could watch Miyu go through papers.  
  
"Is there a particular reason you are trying to figure out where I sleep?" Miyu placed the papers off to her side as she watched Yami. For once they were soft and slightly playful.  
  
Yami blinked and realized about his questions and he was lying on his bed. Yami stood up immediately. "No, I just I.."  
  
Miyu nods. "No, it was my fault I put your questions like that. You're Mortal, tired. You should sleep rest. You've had a long night. Tomorrow we will search for the Breeds we must destroy."  
  
Yami nods as he lays down on his bed and watches Miyu. It would be weird sleeping with Miyu watching and in a whole new bed, a new roof, a new place, a new time. It all hurt. There was nothing familiar. As he tried to sleep he could feel tear drops slowly slide down his cheeks. No Tea.no Tristen no Joey.and the only thing familiar was an enemy and a dear friend, Yugi who was deeply wounded and still sleeping from the loss of blood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* *blink* ok.this is a pretty bring chap. It was just to set up what's coming up so.yeah. Tell me what you think. 


	7. Powers hidden

Ok. This chap took a loooonnngggg time to make and plan out. If parts of it don't make sense they will later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami awoke with a start. Beads of sweat dripped down his back and slid down his cheek from his forehead. He breathed heavily at a quick pace, wondering how long he had been sleeping. His leg slid across the bed and bumped into something and he looked to see what it was.  
  
In the pale light of the full moon he could barely make out Miyu's form. Her arms were folded on the bed and her head resting on them while her legs were Indian-crossed on the floor. 'She was probably working on those papers then came over here to watch me then fell asleep' Yami thought while he stood up. He went over to the other side of the bed and took the blanket off the bed and covered Miyu from the shoulders down with it. He smiled slightly. For a vampire she was actually almost human.  
  
Yami walked out of the room, hair swaying with each step he took. He felt a lot better after sleeping and getting his strength back but once he saw Marik on the hallway all happiness left him. "What do you want?"  
  
A smile crept up on Marik's face. "Who ever said I wanted something?"  
  
Yami's eyes narrowed. "So you have given up on my puzzle?"  
  
Marik looked Yami over. *blinks* Why are you covered with sweat.where's Miyu?"  
  
"Miyus in my room, she's still sleeping. She was probably really tired after doing all that pharaoh work for me."  
  
Marik blinked at Yami, looking a little red in the cheeks.  
  
Yami thought over what he said. "No! It's nothing like that!" Yami ruffled his hair. Whenever he talked about Miyu he could never talk quite straight.  
  
Marik brushed the previous conversation away, deciding to start a new one. "Were going breed hunting tomorrow, thought you should know. And Yugi's coming with us."  
  
"I'm not going to allow---! Yugi!? Yugi's all right!?" Yami woke feeling so untouched by normal worries he had completely forgotten about Yugi. This, he felt partly ashamed for.  
  
"No he's dead, that why he's coming with us," Marik spoke with such sarcasm Yami wondered if it was really Marik or he had taken something ((I wonder if you could in Egypt all those years ago.maybe the heat got to him, 'ya think?)). Marik walked past Yami and away from Yugi's room with his hand on the wall.  
  
Yami watched Marik pass him when one of the pictures Marik's hand went over caught his eye. It was an engraving of him and a dark magician. Yami smiled slightly. It felt good to see his favorite card here.  
  
Yami turned away from the engraving and opened the door to Yugi's room, which was surprisingly bare. Only a couch and a bed were in the large room, making it all the better to make echoes in. The very tanned, thin slave working in the room threw himself on the floor, bowing before his pharaoh. Yami looked around the room. Yugi wasn't there. Yami turned to the slave on the cold stone floor.  
  
"Where is the boy, Yugi?"  
  
The slave didn't speak.  
  
"I asked you something!" Yami was a bit taken back by how he spoke to the slave.  
  
"H-h-hee left, m'lord, pharaoh."  
  
"Were did he go?" Yami's patience was growing thin as was the force that somehow held his anger back.  
  
"D-d-d-d-dinner, m'lor-," before he could finish Yami was already out of the room and running down the hall towards the large room used to eat in. IT had been one of the first room he saw once he entered the palace. In Yami's opinion it was almost big enough to fit in an indoor swimming pool but Miyu corrected him and said it WAS big enough. At that he had laughed but stopped when she didn't laugh with him. Yami feet partly bad for laughing till Miyu smiled.  
  
He ran through the large doorway and stared into the large eyes of Yugi, who waved at Yami then winced as his shoulder sent a shock of pain through his body. Yami smiled then stared, eyes wide, mouth dropping to the floor, at the dinner table. It was overflowing with food! There had to be over 30 kinds of drinks over 50 appetizers and over 60 full meal plates. Yami walked over next to Yugi, mouth still open and eyes wide.  
  
Yugi smiled. "I didn't know what to get."  
  
"Obviously," The voice originated from behind Yami. Yami didn't have to turn around to know it was Marik. Yami turned to face him, with the look of anger in his eyes.  
  
"I thought you went somewhere." Yami's voice was crisp and cold.  
  
Yugi smiled as he jumped from his chair and hugged Marik. "Thanks for ordering the food!" Before Marik could hit Yugi off of him Yugi hopped away from him and stood next to Yami, looking up at his (almost) clone. Marik shook his head.  
  
"Well if you died of hunger then it really wouldn't do any good for me or Yami. It would only make it harder for me to get what I want." Marik's eyes were narrow as he turned away from Yami and Yugi and sat down at the far end of the table, The furthest spot from them.  
  
Yami looked over at the doorway to see who's shadow had been stretched across the floor. His eyes drifted up from the feet with a red ribbon on them to the white-silvery colored skirt to the same colored V cut shirt. The very tip of the V neck ended at the waist of the person. A gold piece of cloth was wrapped around the waist, making the end of the shirt curl up. The shirt didn't have a back to it and was tied behind the neck. There was also a piece of cloth that looked almost like a cape around the neck and shoulders. The material was gold and see-through, like a bride's veil.  
  
Yami waved at the newcomer. "Hello Miyu!" Yami winced again at his arm.  
  
Miyu smiled as she walked over to the others. "Yugi, I wouldn't recommend you keep doing that. It could cause you to have permanent damage." Yugi nodded feverishly.  
  
"Ok, Miyu. So when are we going to go get those.those." Yugi's voice had now become serious but he still had a young boy's soul, one that has trouble focusing. Yami, however didn't have this problem he was bred to be hailed and to be listened to.  
  
"Your not coming, Yugi. Barely anything has happened and you're already hurt."  
  
"But I'm important to this mission! And I promised to Miyu a while ago I'd help."  
  
Marik put in a side comment under his breath. "Yes you're important to the mission. We can use you as bird food, bait."  
  
Yami could barely make out the small comment Marik made under his breath. Yami shook Marik's comment from his mind. "Yugi-"  
  
"That's enough." Miyu's voice was calm and soothing. "Yugi is very important. Marik can control things and he is going to have more park powers then anyone here. While I have more of a power that can finish the breeds off. *summons a fireball to her hand* Yugi, I believe is very good at healing. Anyone else, with a wound like Yugi's would be dead now. And you, pharaoh can use your cards."  
  
Yami blinked, showing his confusion.  
  
"You can use the powers your duel monsters have, with the use of your millennium puzzle." Miyu's hand snapped shut and the fireball was extinguished.  
  
Yami looked over at the food on the table Marik and Yugi had started to eat already. "So...if I used Red eyes Black Dragon that would mean-"  
  
"You could do its attack." Miyu finished his sentence, hoping he hadn't realized the card he had used for an example. Yami may not have been thinking about Joey, but unconsciously he was. Miyu sighed as she sat down in a chair next to Yugi. Yes, it had been smart to keep Larva and Joey behind in the normal time.  
  
Yami nodded at what Miyu had said, not realizing the card he had used. "And how do I do this?"  
  
Miyu smiled. "How about we.practice?"  
  
~~~~~~~~Later  
  
Miyu's sword broke part of the mud brick wall, sending bits and pieces flying into the air. The moon hung low, almost touching the earth as the sun slowly began to make its appearance. The ground outside the palace was littered with cards as Miyu and Yami tested each other with the ability Yami was trying to sharpen. Yugi sat on the sidelines cheering them both on while Marik kept saying how pathetic Yami was with his item and it should belong to him because he could harness the power of it.  
  
Yami finally fell to his knees, panting and the world spinning.  
  
Miyu smiled. "You lasted a long time, for a first try. We should stop now." Miyu moved as if she was going to place the sword that belonged to one of the monsters in Yami's deck back, making it nothing more then a harmless piece of paper ((if you call getting paper cuts harmless. Actually, I got a paper cut from a yu-gi-oh card.I think it was a kuribo Xp)). Yami jumped up from the spot he was kneeling at and pressed his sword against hers.  
  
"I'm not some little kid now I know you're holding back! The ONLY way I CAN get BETER is for you to go all out!"  
  
Miyu blinked at Yami's words. "I've had more practice then you-"  
  
"Well then show me!" Yami moved his sword down and as quick as a wink Miyu had a deep gash on her right side and a small cut on her cheek.  
  
Miyu's eyes narrowed as a drop of blood trickled from the wound on her check to the corner of her mouth then fell off her chin, making the small sound a raindrop makes when it hits the ground. Miyu moved her sword so fast Yami couldn't see it as it pierced his right shoulder, pinning him to the clay brick wall behind him.  
  
Yami's breathing quickened. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead and both swords disappeared and went back to a card state of being. Yami began falling to the ground when Miyu's hands stopped him. Her eyes were holding back tears. She didn't want to fight him, hurt him but he made her. Yami nodded slightly. He wouldn't do that again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*** Yay! Another chap done! Ok, I'm wondering if I should change the point of views. Like in one chap make Yami tell the story then the next Miyu, 'ya know? Or just change the Point Of View's during the chapters. 


End file.
